The Not So Happy Story
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: Misaki, Misaki. Ayo, kenapa kau ragu melawanku, Misaki? Kenapa kau menangis di depanku, Misaki? Tatap aku dengan wajah menyebalkanmu yang biasa.. / bad at summary, salah judul, request Chii


_Tolong..._

Aku menatap ke sekeliling. Gelap. Kosong. Aku bingung. "Ini... di mana...?" tanyaku.

_Gapailah tanganku..._

Aku membalikkan badan dan tiba-tiba aku melihat seseorang. Aku menyipitkan mata untuk melihat siapa itu. Dan itu... kau! Yata Misaki!

_Tariklah aku keluar dari lubang ini..._

"Misa—" aku mencoba memanggilmu, mengejarmu, dan menggapai tanganmu. Tapi... kenapa? Kenapa aku tak bisa mendekatimu? Kenapa tanganku tak bisa menggapaimu? Kenapa suaraku tak bisa mencapaimu?

_Lubang gelap tanpa dasar ini..._

"Misaki! Misaki!" aku mencoba berteriak. Tapi tampaknya kau tak mendengarku. Kenapa? Kenapa...?

_Kumohon..._

Sementara itu kau terus berjalan menuju cahaya. Sementara itu kau tersenyum. Sementara itu orang-orang menunggumu. Sementara itu kau melupakanku.

_Kembalilah padaku..._

Aku tak bisa bergerak. Sesuatu dalam diriku menghentikan langkahku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam sementara kau berjalan riang sambil tersenyum memasuki cahaya—kembali ke kelompokmu itu.

_Raih tanganku ini..._

Kau tersenyum sambil memanggil nama rekanmu satu-satu. Dan kau paling senang saat menyebut Mikoto-_san_. Kesal. Itu yang kurasakan. Ayolah, Misaki, kenapa kau tak memanggilku? Padahal aku yang paling mengenalmu di antara mereka semua.

_Dan buat aku tersenyum..._

"Fushimi-_kun_," sebuah suara memanggil namaku di balik kegelapan. Aku berbalik dan menatap sosok seseorang berambut biru dan berbaju biru rapi. Ah, sial. Kenapa bukan Misaki? Kutatap tanganku dan kemudian bajuku. Ah, sial. Kenapa bukan baju yang selalu kupakai saat aku di Homra dulu?

_Seperti dulu..._

"Ayo," panggil salah seorang dari kumpulan berbaju biru memanggilku dari balik kegelapan. Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Iyaa, iyaaa," ujarku kesal dan mengikuti mereka. Meninggalkan Misaki yang tampak bahagia bersama kelompoknya. Aku meliriknya dari balik bahuku. Misaki...

_Saat kita masih bersama._

Ya. Saat kita bersama. Dulu. Dulu sekali.

* * *

Disclaimer: Jadi setelah sekian lama tetap saja K itu miliknya GoRa dan GoHands. Yah pokoknya bukan milik saya.

Author's note: Haaaaaiii~! Hai fandom K! Lama tak jumpa dengan Rii! Sudah berapa lama kira-kira kita tidak bertemu? Sejak aku menerbitkan Akayuki Hime di sini, mungkin? Ah, yang penting sudah lama!

Aku kembali ke sini karena aku mendapat request dari **Chii **(at chicchan0112). Kalau Chii tidak me-request mungkin aku tidak kesini, ya? Soalnya aku bingung kalau disini... ahaha, bodoh sekali, kan?

Gaje, AU, abal, OOC, typo(s), norak, drabble, melenceng dari tema awal, dll. Segala yang jelek nyantol di fanfic ini. Tapi aku sudah berjuang mencobanya, maaf kalau gagal, ya!

Douzo, minna (especially Chii). Hope you like! Thanks for those who read it!

Saru's POV.

* * *

"Wuah!" aku tersentak kaget dan nyaris membentur kepalaku sendiri ke langit-langit kamar yang notabene rendah. Yah, setidaknya cukup rendah karena ini kasur bertingkat dan aku ada di tingkat kedua.

Mimpi...?

Ya, mimpi buruk.

Nafasku tersengal-sengal. Kepalaku pusing. Mataku terasa tidak fokus. Dadaku berpacu kencang. Sakit. Sebenarnya bukan dada, tapi lambang _itu_. Yah, posisinya memang tak jauh dari dada, sih. Hahaha. Tetapi tidak tepat di dada.

Aku membuka kancing baju tidurku ragu. _Satu kancing._ Apa aku harus melihat simbol itu dan membuka _luka_ku lagi? _Dua kancing_. Atau sebaiknya aku mengabaikan rasa sakit itu dan menganggap tidak ada apa-apa di sini? _Tiga kancing_. Tampaknya aku memang harus melihat luka itu.

"... Ukh!" kepalaku berdenyut lagi. Sakit. Sial, ternyata keputusanku melihat _luka_ ini salah besar. Sakit. Perih. Merah.

Merah...

Cih. Merah. Warna yang selalalu mengingatkanku pada_nya_. Pada pembohong yang mengaku ingin menjadi sahabatku selamanya tetapi malah meninggalkanku dan mengatakan aku yang berkhianat. Hei, kau butuh cermin untuk melihat siapa pengkhianatnya, hm?

Aku meraba-raba. Mencari kacamataku—atau kalau bisa, pisau. Ah, sial. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri. Aku lupa ini tingkat dua kasur konyol ini. Kacamataku sih ada, tetapi pisauku kuletakkan di meja kecil di bawah. Tingkat dua sialan. Tampaknya lain kali aku harus meletakkan pisauku sendiri di sampingku saat tidur, hm?

Jangan tanyakan pisau itu untuk apa, aku tak mau menjelaskannya. Aku hanya akan menjawab untuk menusuk lukaku sendiri. Apa itu cukup? Menurutku itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku tidak mau menjelaskan hal-hal yang tak perlu kujelaskan begitu. Asal kau tahu saja, aku benci mengungkit luka masa lalu.

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan menggigit bibirku kencang-kencang. Rasanya aku ingin melukai diriku sendiri agar aku merasa tenang. Daripada menangis, aku lebih memilih melukai diri sendiri untuk membuatku tenang. Hah, terserah kau mau menganggapku aneh atau apa. "Tch..." aku mendecak pelan dan langsung menggaruk bekas simbol itu keras-keras sampai kulitku memerah dan hampir luka. Setelah merasa lebih tenang karena hampir menghancurkan kulitku sendiri, aku berbaring dan mencoba menutup mata untuk tidur. Memang harus tidur. Aku tidak mau besok pagi _kaichou_ memarahiku habis-habisan karena ada kantung mata hitam di sekitar mataku.

Aku mencoba tertidur, tetapi setiap kali aku menutup mata bayang-bayang mimpi buruk itu kembali ke otakku. Sialan. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karena menjadi lemah. Sialan, sialan! Aku mengubah posisi tidurku dan menyembunyikan wajah di balik selimutku. Aku harus tidur. Tidur. Tidur...

Dan saat aku terbangun aku menyadari bahwa burung-burung berkicau dan cahaya mentari pagi menembus tirai. Aku bangun dan meregangkan tubuhku. Sialan, tidurku tidak nyenyak. Yah, yang penting aku bisa tidur dan tak meninggalkan bekas lingkar mata di sekitar mataku.

Aku membasuh wajahku dan bersiap-siap mengenakan seragam Scepter4. Setelah siap, aku menuju ke ruangan _kaichou_. Yah, aku sempat menyapa orang-orang sebelum sampai ke ruangannya, sih.

"Yo, _kaichou_!" ujarku begitu memasuki kantor _kaichou _yang sedang memunggungiku. Ia kaget dan menoleh padaku.

"Astaga, Fushimi-_kun_," _kaichou_ menghela nafas dan kembali memunggungiku.. "Perlu kubilang berapa kali agar kau mengerti bahwa kau harus mengetuk pintu dulu jika ingin masuk ke ruanganku?"

Aku hanya tertawa dan mengempaskan diri ke sofa di ruangannya. "Ahaha, tidak perlu serepot itu, tahu. Terlalu formal."

"Kau harus bersikap formal di sini, Fushimi-_kun_," jelas _kaichou_. "Atau kau lebih baik kembali ke Homra yang tak tahu sopan santun itu."

Astaga, _kaichou_. Jangan ingatkan aku, tolong?

"Ah, _kaichou_, tidak usah bercanda begitu, oke?" aku tertawa riang dipaksakan. "Di luar itu, hari ini dimana?" tanyaku malas sambil mengambil kue kering yang ada di meja kerjanya.

"Seperti biasa."

"Biasa?" aku mengunyah kuenya. "Oh, jangan bilang—"

"Kau mengerti arti _biasa_, kan?" ujar _kaichou _sambil tetap memunggungiku. "Homra."

"Iyaa, iyaaa," ujarku malas. Memang malas sih harus mengungkit masalah lama, tetapi setidaknya aku bisa bertemu dengan_nya_ lagi.

Asal kau tahu saja, alasanku masuk Scepter4 cuma karena aku ingin mengganggu Misaki saja. Asal dia melihatku, walau itu artinya membunuhku, aku tak peduli. Kedengaran sangat _masochist_, hm? Mungkin.

"Lebih baik kau segera pergi, Fushimi-_kun_," perintah _kaichou_.

"Iyaaa," aku menghela nafas panjang dan segera keluar. Waktunya bertemu dengannya lagi. Waktunya menganggu_nya_ lagi. "Aku pergi dulu."

Aku langsung menuju _tempat_ _kerja_ku. Misaki, tunggu aku.

"Sarruuuuu!" terdengar kau meneriakkan namaku. Oh, aku senang sekali, Misaki. Kau harus tahu aku senang sekali kau meneriakkan namaku, Misaki. Walau dengan sangat, sangat kesal.

"Kenapa, Mi~sa~ki~?" tanyaku dengan nada menyebalkan. Dan langsung saja Misaki menyerang. Serangan yang membabi buta begitu mudah ditangkis, dan, iya, aku menangkisnya. "Serangan membabi buta begitu tak akan mengenaiku, Misaki, kau harus tahu," ujarku di telinganya saat aku menahan serangannya.

"Diam, Saru!" teriaknya dan menyerangku lagi.

Ah... Misaki. Sesekali kau harusnya memanggil namaku dengan nada riang. Seperti dulu. Aku kecewa kau selalu memanggilku dengan nada menyebalkan itu.

Misaki, sesekali lihatlah aku seperti dulu lagi.

Tiba-tiba serangan berhenti. Aku bingung. Aku mendongak menatap wajah Misaki dan tersentak kaget. Ia menangis! A—apa?

"Heh~? Menangis, hmph? Kau itu lemah atau apa, sih?" tanyaku menggodanya. Aku bergerak mendekatinya walau agak ragu.

"Kenapa—" ujar Misaki. Aku bingung. "Kenapa kau berubah? Kenapa kau berubah dan mengkhianati Homra, Saru? Kenapa kau mengkhianati persahabatan kita—?" Misaki mencoba menghapus air matanya. Menyebalkan, Misaki. Apa-apaan air mata itu? Maksudmu kau mengasihaniku? Dan apa tadi? Mengkhianati persahabatan _kita_? Hei, Misaki, siapa duluan yang berkhianat, hmph? Jangan membuatku tertawa.

Aku bergerak mendekati Misaki sambil tertawa. "Mengkhianati? Mengkhianati _persahabatan_ kita? Kita siapa yang kau maksud?" aku mencekik lehernya dan mengangkatnya. "Siapa yang mengkhianati _lebih dulu_, hah?" aku mengeluarkan tawa sumbang menyebalkan. Sementara Misaki mulai kehabisan nafas karena aku mencekiknya keras-keras. Kemudian pandanganku berubah dingin aku berkata, "Tolong berhenti membuatku tertawa, Misaki."

"Sa—Saru—"

"Kenapa?" aku menatapnya dingin. Kemudian senyum kembali mengembang. "Apa? Mau kulepas? Memohonlah dulu dengan sangat penuh harap. Oh, memohonlah. Atau berteriaklah minta tolong. Berteriaklah kencang-kencang menyebut_nya_. Apa namanya? Oh, iya, Mikoto-_saaann_, Mikoto-_saaan_," ujarku dengan nada menyebalkan seperti anak cengeng yang meminta bantuan ibunya. "Dan lihat apakah Mikoto-_mu _itu akan datang."

"Dia—" Misaki tak bisa berkata-kata lagi karena aku sudah mendorongnya keras sampai menabrak dinding. Itu pasti sakit. Tapi aku tak peduli.

Matanya terbelalak kaget, ketakutan. Tapi itu malah membuatku tambah senang.

"Kenapa? Kau takut padaku? Oh, aku ini menakutkan~" kataku dengan nada menyebalkan. Sementara itu Misaki hanya bisa menatapku ketakutan. Oh, Misaki memang baik. Ia pasti tak tega melukaiku, hm~?

"Sa—Saru—"

Ia menelan ludahnya sendiri. Kemudian ia menggumamkan sesuatu.

"—Maaf."

Aku terdiam. Apa...? Kenapa sekarang kau minta maaf, Misaki? Tolong berhenti membuatku kerepotan dan membuat hatiku lebih sakit lagi. Sulit, Misaki. Kau selalu membuatku kesulitan.

Pikiranku berkecamuk. Sialan, Misaki. Apa, sih, yang kau pikirkan.

Aku reflek memeluknya. "Sa—Saru—?" ia menatapku bingung.

"Aku juga minta maaf, Misaki," ujarku. "Karena telah _berkhianat_ dan tak bisa memaafkanmu. Sekarang aku bisa memaafkanmu, tampaknya."

Ia menatapku bingung sejenak. Aku tersenyum membalas tatapannya. Dan tiba-tiba ia mengerang kesakitan.

"... Karena sekarang adalah saat terakhirmu untuk meminta maaf!"

"Akh!"

_Tes!_

Darah menetes. Darah merah. Menetes dari tubuh Yata Misaki. Tepatnya dari dada Misaki yang baru saja kutusuk. Ya, aku menusuknya tepat di jantung. Asik, kan?

Aku melepaskan pisauku dan membiarkanmu jatuh tersungkur. "Bagaimana, Mi~sa~ki~?" tanyaku menyebalkan. Misaki tak menjawab. Kehabisan tenaga, hmph? Lucu sekali. Aku menendang perutnya. Dan ia menjerit kesakitan. "Oh, Misaki, ayolah. Memangnya kau selemah itu sampai kesakitan hanya karena ditusuk sekali?" tanyaku kesal sementara darah mengucur dari tubuh Misaki. Oh, ya, aku menusuknya tepat di jantungnya. Jantungnya pasti sudah robek dan ia tak bisa diobati. Ahh, asik sekali, bukan?

Darah merah memang paling indah. Darah merah yang mengucur karena jantung tertusuk.

_Ahh, tak hanya biru yang indah_, aku tersenyum senang. _Merah juga indah. Merah darah_. Ah... aku menyesal telah meninggalkan Homra, tak bisa melihat _merah_ lagi.

Tapi tampaknya meninggalkan Homra lebih baik karena sekarang aku bisa melihatnya sendiri. Darah _merah_ yang menetes dari tubuhmu. Kau tahu? Merah darah_mu_ itu paling indah, Misaki.

Paling indah...

_**.: Fin ? :.**_


End file.
